yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17 Episode 50: Thank You
Participants *Leon Ryoji *Aiko Lapis Sometime Before The GMAF Ship Off.... It's Been A While... Leon would hear the alarm go off, and shake his head. His hair getting wet and the water revealing his handed body through his white dress shirt he’d merely stand up and begin walking out of the classroom as the sprinkers wer going wild and wetting everything. As he was walking, he’d be quickly pulled into a dark space, which he quickly registered to be a closet of some sort. His eye sight allowing him perfect clarity in the dark, he’d look down to see it was none other than his beloved Aiko. Talking about how she was going to blow one of the random science labs up that the science club doesn’t use much (to keep a pallas from getting mad xD) and having 15 minutes. For the first time in days Leon smiled. “It’s good to see you to Aiko..it’s been a while. I’ve missed you.” His words to the point and stern, as he didn’t beat around the bush for even a second. Since his transformation he’d become much more impulsive than he’d previously been, and he’d twiddle his fingers on her hips before pulling her in for a brief kiss, his lips meeting hers in the dark, and his body pressing to her own. It felt more solid than before, as if it’d even be possible for Leon to get any buffer than what he was already. He’d break the kiss after a few minutes and talk. “so much has changed Aiko…I’m glad you’re the only thing I have that’s consistent.” Aiko: Aiko blushed bright red as Leon's fingers tickled at her hips. She looked up at him and smiled softly. It had been a while since she had been this close or even seen him. After their meeting at her house she had gotten sick with the flue and had to stay home for a bit. She managed to get her work from Data who had managed to enter her teachers computers and get her work from them then to them. So she never fell behind. When Leon spoke matter of factly she didn't hear anything odd in his tone. But when he kissed her. It was a different story. It was stronger and more sure of himself. Once he pulled back she sighed happily and pulled his wrist. "Come on, we better get out of here before that unused lab goes kaboom." She smiled and ran down a different hallway and tapped on her comlink as they headed towards the doors. They opened right for them and Aiko ran out. "So I have my bike, where do you want to meet up? We can talk about these changes you mentioned." She she placed her heands behind her back and smiled at him. Leon would nod, following her, with his hands in his pockets, as she ran. His natural walking stride was even faster than what it used to be, everything physical about him had changed so much, it was odd..noticeable as well. Considering he was a killer, he only ever hid his murderous intent around her. As she mentioned meeting up somewhere, Leon pondered. “It needs to be a secluded area…what I have to show you isn’t exactly public friendly. This is a testament of my trust..you’re the only one who’ll know. There’s a bridge near the docks of district 2. It’s unused…the underside is perfect and secluded. “ Leon would clear his black bangs from his face, and nod. “I’ll drive.” Leon taking a lot of charge suddenly not being as reserved as before. All of his timid features gone, he’d hop onto her bike, instinctively knowing how to drive it seemingly. When really it was the Y-serum making his brain take almost any task and making it possible through any means. He’d wait for her to hop on back, (if she allowed all of this) He’d rev the bike a couple of times starting it up, and taking off towards the area he mentioned, twisting and turning the bike, down the street way past the speed limit, but so sure of his skill, revving and maneuvering the bike through what heavy traffic was around. After a while they’d be there, along the underside of the bridge and the docks abroad, with the salty coast of Kasaihana ever present. Leon would dismount the bike, and help her off if she needed it. “I wanna thank you again Aiko. It’s harder now adays not having someone to talk to..” Aiko was about to say how Conner isn't a monster by choice, he was made that way but just as she opened her mouth he took his shirt off. "I don't think it's time for... Oh umm..." She took a step back and watched as his body changed colors. Aiko folded her arms to keep from shaking a bit too hard, but when he sprouted wings made from hands. She had to cover her mouth as she tried not to look him in the eyes but they caught hers. "Wha...what did you take...? All this... Just to... Just to win some STUPID FIGHT!!!" Her eyes glassed over with water. Why were boys so stupid and hard headed. He altered his body just for some ego bruise. Managing to pull herself together, a bit, Aiko shakily spoke. "Ok you showed me... N-now change back..." Leon took in a deep breath and exhaled it, letting the cursed brown skin recede back into his body, returning his natural complexion and his eyes returning to their natural coloration. Leon kept his emotionless expression but his voice had grown stern, as she spoke about his “stupid” fight. “My brother almost took my life..My friend, who’s name I shall keep a secret. He gave me a serum..at first my body rejected it, but now it’s become apart of me. I’m faster..stronger..smarter than I’ve ever been in my entire life…”He paused for a moment looking at his hands before continuing.”..and t’s more than just a stupid fight Aiko. It’s a growing threat that won’t go away until I cleanse it. He’s a monster no different than I now, and one day he’ll in turn kill my own family with his urges..that’s what Oni’s do. I’m doing this for the greater good, don’t you dare demean it to something as low as a stupid brotherly quarrel.” Leon didn’t yell, but his voice did have a stern and stone foot tone to it. He wasn’t going to let anything stray him from his purpose regardless of personal opinon..Leon took a moment to put his shirt back on. “I’m sorry if I sounded rude that I am…it’s just…I just need you to under stand where I’m coming from and w hy I’m doing what I’m doing. Though it’s become clear you won’t…I’m sorry…but I can’t change what I’ve become or what I’ve set out to do. When the GMAF’s come around. I will take his life there. If you want to leave…I won’t stop you. But Aiko, you’re the only piece of my sanity that I have left…my light. Be my light in this dark place I’ve sunken into.” Leon would attempt to walk up to her, and grab her face in each hand gently, his regular emerald green eyes piercing into her own revealing the good that still lives within himself, what little is left. When he removed his hands from her face she took a step forward as if she had lost her balance and looked up at him worried. Aiko couldn't help but blush as he called her the beautiful one which just caused her to shake her head. But she stayed silent, which Aiko was not very good at. So as he walked down the beach she followed behind him rumaging in her pocket until she pulled out flat disk that was the size of a dime. She flicked it towards Leon and instantly a circular barriar netted its way around him in a circular pattern. Aiko walked around to the front of him. The orange glowing net like barriar reflected off both of their pale skins. "First thing I'm not good at keeping quiet. Secondly don't give me the BS of 'we will never be the same'." As she said the last part her hands went up making the quotation symbol before she placed her hands on her hips again, smiling. "We really didn't have time to find a stable way of being. We've only been alone with each other twice. A scary first meet and greet, then a hot and heavy make out. You haven't even taken me on a date or out to dinner.” Her smile remaind and it was clear she was only holding him in the phaser like energy shield so he'd listen. “So you get to make that up to me before the tournament. Thirdly, don't regret showing me now. If I had watched your match and then you did the transformation, my reaction would have been hella worse. Yes I freaked out, it's a scarey thing with the guy you like suddenly changes and tells you the fighting between his brother has gotten so bad that they want to kill each other and you know that only one or neither of them will walk away from it.” She took a moment to swallow hard since at her last words she started to worry more so a lump in her throat had grown painfully. “That field around you is phaser energy, it's also got a regenerative property. But it's not due to the energy. I put special little nanobots inside to help keep it repaired, even if you fist can go through it. The little buggers work quickly, you'd have a tenth of a second to get your hand from the hole before it started at your bone. Yes your bone since in that tenth of a second they would have already gotten through your flesh. Now I don't know what this serum has to it, but if you need an extra healing boost I could provide one... Even if Conner blew have your body away, you'd get it back... All they need is one bit of flesh and blood and they will know exactly what you are supposed to have in your body. Of course I have to calibrate them to your genetic code. If you want them... I only offer cause.. I want you to come out of that fight. I don't want to be left alone.” She looked down at the sand feeling slightly disgusted with herself and her selfishness. “Oh and once we get to the resort you have to take me on a date as well.” She sheepishly glanced up at him. Leon was walking off ready to be contempt with his new found loneliness only to use it to his advantage and push him towards the goal he wanted to achieve of killing his brother. Suddenly however he was stopped by a bright orange barrier. Leon furrowed his brow, even with his enhanced brain function he couldn’t even deduce what the hell it would be. He’d touch it and find it to be solid. “A solid..more than likely energy based, a construct of some form or sort. Possibly hardened light photons or something similar..” his brain began breaking it down until the cause revealed its self. It was aiko. Leon listened to what she had to say. The entire time of her speech he knew she was right. He wouldn’t dare try to argue that fact. Then when she mentioned that it was also a healing pod, Leon felt much more secure than he had a few mintues ago. Not only was she beautiful but she was a genius to boot. A scary combination, and a turn on for Leon. Leon would let off that genuine smile. Something he never let off much anymore. “words can’t express…how happy I am right now.” Leon would open his arms for a hug. If she let the barrier down anytime soon, leon would advance towards her and attempt to give her hug. His arms holding with only the most gentle intent, nothing malicious about his grip. He’d then pull away, and push his lips to hers. As he did the waves would pull up and splash with a gentle sound effect. Leon would deepen the kiss before breaking away and breathing slowly against her lips. “You’re the best.” Aiko tapped a button on her commlink letting the field down. She walked up and hugged Leon back gently. Once she realized he wasn't going to hurt her and that he would more then likely stick to her demands. As his lips pressed against hers she'd blush especially with the background they have. “Leon I'm not the best, I'm just me. Kinda pathetic actually.” She pushed some hair back behind her ear as she stayed close to him. “So I got a few swim suits for the trip.” She smiled again and held her hair back as the wind blew across them. “Now if you want those nano bots in you, I need a sample of your blood.” She smiled and shrugged. “I don't care if it's an unfair advantage, I just want you to come out of it alive and back to me.” She pressed her forehead against his chest clutching his shirt in her hands Category:Ark 17